Dauntless Truth of Dare
by TheNinjaGoalie
Summary: I know that there are a lot of truth or dare fanfics out there but I wanted to make one using my favorite parts out of all stories and put what I would want to read in it. First fanfic so please be nice. Constructive criticism appreciated. Fourtris. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so please no harsh reviews. I still like constructive criticism and any ideas any of my readers may have.**

"Hey Tris," Uriah calls out from across the pit, "care to join a group of us for a game of truth or dare? Christina, Will, Four, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna."

"What is Truth or dare?" I question him.

"Oh, that's right!" He exclaimed, "You're a stiff! You didn't do anything for fun! So to play truth or dare you get asked truth or dare and you either do a dare or you answer any question you get asked truthfully. If you refuse then you must take off an article of clothing."

"Alright Ill see you there. What time do I need to be there?" I ask, making sure that I am not late. I wouldn't want to inconvenience them.

"We start playing at 5. These type of games tend to last a while." He says with a smirk. I glance at my watch. It reads 3. I have two hours to get ready.

"Ok thanks. See you at 5!" I say with a smile. I have to go explain to Christina what happened at the banquet between Tobias and me. I haven't talked to her since before she saw us kiss and she did not look exactly happy that I had said nothing about something.

I walk towards her apartment with a skip to my step from thinking about Tobias. Then, I stop. I need to gain control. I need to stop thinking about Tobias. I need to stop being a girly girl. I am dauntless. I need to act like it.

I knock on her door and wait. It takes all of three seconds for her to open the door. Inside I saw stuff everywhere. She was still moving into her new apartment we got after the banquet. I had already moved into mine.

"Hey Tris." She still seems kind of mad about this morning

"Hey," I manage to squeak. "Can we talk about this morning?" before I even finish my sentence she is dragging me into her room by my arm.

"Ok spill!" she nearly squeals. "And don't leave out any details. I want to hear everything. I mean how can you like him? Do you even like him? He is so mysterious. Do you know his real name? Why do people call him four? What is his tattoo that peaks out of his shirt? What secrets is he hiding? He is always so secretive. What faction did he come from? Why did he-"

"Ok! To answer your questions he is kind, hot, and super sweet. Yes he is always extremely nice to me. Yes but cant tell you. Can't tell you. Don't want to tell you. Can't tell you and finally can't tell you." I say ticking each one off of my fingers as I say each answer.

"Why can't you tell me!" she whines like a little child.

"Because," I say defensively," I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. And I am not going to betray his trust."

"Does this mean you have gotten over your fear of intimacy? Have you guys done it? OMG! You-"

"No we haven't." I cut her off. I feel my cheeks get warm. I am 99% positive that I am blushing. "I am not ready He is being a perfect gentlemen and waiting until I am ready. He is always gentle with me, making sure that he hasn't gone too far."

"Aw, how sweet. Wait would your ranking have anything to do with the fact that you 2 are dating? It does doesn't it?" she accuses.

"No, not at all. My ranking had to do with my last time going through my fear landscape. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to prevent anyone from accusing us like you just did. So if you wouldn't mind keeping it down for a little while." I say to her with a pleading look in my eyes.

"If you insist." She said with a sigh. Then she started going on about her blossoming relationship with Will while I started zoning out. I'm really not into this whole girly girl thing where you gossip about everything.

I looked at my watch out of boredom only to find that we have fifteen minuets to get over there. The second I notice so does Christina. Before I even notice what was happening she was dragging me by my arms down to the pit.

After going to three shops she had me in a skintight skirt and leggings with a ruffled blouse and cardigan with pumps, all black of course. Then with 5 minutes before the game started she brought me back to her new apartment and started torturing me with her many different types of makeup. Then she handed me a black lacy bra with matching underwear. I looked at her shaking my head.

"You'll thank me when you have to strip to your undergarments," she says with a smirk. I reluctantly go in the other room to put them on when I come out she is tapping her foot impatiently saying that we will be late because of me when she was the one that insisted on giving me a makeover.

We enter Uriah's apartment breathless as they are forming the circle to start the game.

"We thought maybe you girls had chickened out when you found out how hard core we are when it comes to truth or dare. Because we can go pretty extreme." Uriah says with a smirk in our direction.

"I finished in the final rankings before you didn't I?" I say gladly returning his smirk.

"Only because you made it through your fear landscape faster than everyone else." He realized what he said right after the words left his mouth.

"Exactly, I can face my fears way faster than you could ever dream." I am not going to let him win this argument.

"That's only because you had six fears." He did it again. Gave me another point.

"You said it yourself. I have fewer fears than you and I am able to face them faster. Last time I checked dauntless truth or dare wasn't in my fear landscape."

At that everyone bursts out laughing and I'm not sure whether its at what I said or the look on Uriah's face. I am positive on one thing though, and that is that the look on Uriah's face is the most priceless thing I have ever seen. He was looking for a comeback but he had absolutely nothing.

"Alright," says Will as soon as he gains his composure, "Lets get on with the game. Ladies remove your cardigans." This earned a growl from Christina. "Four, you know the question."

"Truth" he replied solemnly.

He glances at me as if to ask for approval. I told Christina so it is only fair that he can tell to so I give him an approving nod.

"Well… you see…."

**AN: how bad was that? Should I continue it? Do you have any ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Please review! I want to know your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for those who reviewed I really appreciate it! On with the story!**

Tris POV

"What happened between you and Tris?"

"Well you see…. Um I guess it started during stage 2 of initiation and grew from there?" He said it like it was a question. "Christina truth or-"

"Dare, duh I'm dauntless." She cuts him off.

"I dare you to go down to the pit and propose to the first person you see, boy or girl, with a ring."

Christina gets up and walks to Uriah's kitchen and grabs a bag of union rings. "Anyone one going to come?" she asks rather impatiently while grabbing an onion ring as she walked out of the door. Zeke and Will that went with her.

After about 2 minutes of sitting in a rather awkward silence while Tobias rubbed my back Zeke and Will burst through the door laughing. Behind them came a tomato red Christina. "She proposed to Eric with an onion ring and he ate it and walked off." Will managed to say in between laughing and gasping for air. This earned him a punch from Christina. At that we can no longer contain our laughter. All of us are laughing except Tobias who looks like it is taking a fair amount of his self-control to suppress it.

"Alright," Christina yells over the laughter," Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say firmly but almost instantly regret it considering she isn't exactly happy at the moment.

"Get a room with Four," she says smugly. I glance in his direction and he looks at me as if saying, "Its up to you. I'm ready when you are." I sit there and think for a minute. Then after a while I stand up and hold out my hand for Four to grab. With that we walk hand in hand to Uriah's bedroom.

"Oh my God," I hear Christina mutter as we walk in.

"Don't mess up my bed to much," Uriah calls as I shut the door. I secretly look it so that they can't come in at any random time.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready," Tobias says as he looks at me. Just as he starts saying something else I cut him off with a kiss. When we pull apart he glances at me as if to ask for approval to continue. I nod as I rejoin our lips. I am secretly awed by the telepathic looks we give each other. I've never had this with anyone before, and I love it.

Christina POV

I feel so bad. I can't believe that she actually accepted. I thought she would just turn it down and take off her shirt or something but I guess she didn't want to be the first person to have to undress. I cant believe that I am a bad enough friend to do that to her.

She told me no more than an hour ago how she wasn't ready and how they would wait until she was ready. I practically forced them because I knew that she would be super embarrassed to take her shirt off; especially to be the first one to have to do it.

"Okayyy. So what do we do now? I mean who knows how long they will be in there." I say cutting through the silence that filled the room.

"Messy twister!" says Marlene like a little child that has just spotted candy in the store. Uriah runs to his hall closet before I even had time to reply. He throws out a box or twister that is titled, "For Messy Twister Only." He continues to pull our each color of paint that is on the mat. Or at least used to be.

In the middle of our third round or messy twister we heard a door open. I looked back and saw Four giving Tris a piggyback ride. Both of them we smiling like idiots. As they take their seats we start to clean up from our fun, but messy, game of messy twister.

"Zeke, truth or dare," Tris says as we sit down again.

"You know I'm dauntless, Tris," he says.

"Aright. Go and egg the first person you see in the pit. Then propose and stage a dramatic break up. I don't care if it is a guy or a girl you still have to propose."

"Yeah!" He says while jumping up and pumping his fist in the air and running to the kitchen to grab an egg. We all stand up; ready to follow him when he leaves.

As we make our way down to the pit we are all trying to guess who Zeke will propose to. It turns out it is Peter and Zeke only gets halfway through his breakup before Peter realizes what is going on, slaps him, and walks off.

We all walk back to the room laughing our heads off except for Zeke who seems more disappointed that he didn't get to finish than embarrassed that he just proposed to Peter.

"Ok! Marlene truth or dare?" says Zeke once we are in the room and seated.

"Uh. Truth," she replies.

"Who took your V-card." She takes her shirt off with out a second thought about it.

"Tris, -"

"Dare!" I say excitedly.

" I dare you to sleep with Four tonight," she smirks. I shrug.

"Well after what just happened between us that isn't really a problem for me." Definitely not the reaction she was looking for.

After a few more rounds everyone is shirtless and Zeke lost his pants. We decide to call it a night and resume this tomorrow. Once we have said our goodbyes Tobias picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, and runs toward his apartment.

**AN: Please review any ideas you may have. Especially**** rawrcarey**** tell me what I should put in it so it meets your definition of good. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You know who you are!**


End file.
